Dans un idéal
by feylie
Summary: Dans un monde parallèle, il paraît qu’ils sont amants, alors que dans le nôtre.Un départ insurmontable, une décision autant égoïste que sensée pour que les choses redeviennent comme elles auraient dû l’être depuis le départ.


Hello !

Je suis là pour un nouveau One-Shot pour tenter de réconcilier les pro-Draco/Hermione et les pro-Ron/Hermione. Pourquoi et comment ? Bah, juste pour dire à une personne de ma connaissance que oui je sais que Ron et Hermione finiront ensembles et que si j'écris des Draco/Hermione, c'est juste parce que je me sens plus à l'aise avec ces deux-là, et pas parce que je veux à tout prix obliger JKR à me faire un Draco/Hermione (ce qui en passant serait plus que bizarre à voir). Donc, là j'ai écris une song-fic juste pour dire qu'à chacun son idéal et qu'il est possible que dans un autre monde, un parallèle, il existe peut-être un Harry Potter où Draco serait avec Hermione tout comme il se pourrait que Ron soit le héro et non Harry… Donc voilà. Après à vous d'en déduire la morale, la conclusion, ce que vous voulez, lol ; moi je reste fidèle au Draco/Hermione parce que c'est mon idéal d'écriture mais que je respecte et comprends le Ron/Hermione qui a été établi par notre sublime JKR.

Chanson : Il parait

Interprète : Patrick Fiori (si un jour om m'avait dit que j'écouterais et ferais une fic basée sur sa chanson… j'aurais tué la personne. Comme quoi faut jamais dire « jamais »)

**Disclaimer **: les persos de HP appartiennent tous et sans exception à JKR et que la chanson appartient à Fiori

Bonne lecture !

-------

**Dans un idéal**

-------

Il est tard et pourtant je suis encore debout ; assis derrière ma table à contempler des images de toi.

_Y'a pas de mot pour le dire_

_un peu plus et ce sera pire_

Loin de me faire du bien, celles-ci provoquent chez moi des frissons d'horreur, des nausées qui finissent par se transformer en colère assassine ; et pourtant, je continue à les regarder, hypnotisé par tes sourires sur ces insupportables photos d'un passé qui n'est plus. J'ai la sensation d'être tombé dans un trou, un immense gouffre depuis ton départ et cette main qui me tirait autrefois de mes abysses n'est hélas plus présente pour m'extirper de ce puit.

J'ai mal, et ce mal odieux me broie comme jamais, et le sang coule, écarlate tel un rubis, vermeille telles ces lèvres que je ne pourrai plus jamais baiser. Cette absence m'est plus qu'insupportable, moi qui ne suis plus que l'ombre d'un chagrin, un sosie du malheur, une nouvelle victime de l'amour.

_Décrocher la lune si je n'ose_

Pourquoi m'as-tu donné tant d'amour, moi qui ne demandais rien, pour me le reprendre aussi brutalement ? Me voici de nouveau en lambeaux… presque mort.

Peu importe avec quelle rage, je serre les poings pour m'obliger à taire cet amour, rien n'y fais et peu importe avec quelle force je renie ce destin qui t'a ôtée à moi, rien ne changera : tout à volé en éclat. Et désormais, la vie n'est plus rien à mes yeux. D'ailleurs, quelle a été ma vie avant et sans toi ? Parce qu'avec toi, je sais qu'elle a été bénie.

Je voudrais pleurer mais à quoi bon verser cette eau salée si tu n'es plus là pour les adoucir ? Je préfère les garder en moi et peut-être qu'un jour... un jour, elles finiront sans doute par me tuer, en me noyant.

Je plonge ma tête entre mes bras croisés sur la table, sans que mes paupières ne se ferment.

Dormir...

_Craindre les heures qui s'enterrent_

_Celles qui sonnent toujours plus fières_

Et dire que dans ton monde, le sommeil est éternel. Depuis une semaine, le mien est parsemé de cauchemars, de longues minutes – à passer mon bras de l'autre côté du lit et à ne rencontrer que le néant - où agenouillé sur le lit je contemple, le coeur serré, ces draps froids, ces draps qui tout comme moi ne caresseront plus ta peau satinée. Et voilà pourquoi je crains d'aller m'allonger sur ce lit devenu bien trop immense pour moi.

- Ton corps n'y repose plus…

Ma voix se perd au milieu des échos de la nuit alors qu'elle aurait dû se perdre dans les échos de la tienne.

Ton souffle me manque, tes "je t'aime" me hantent dans mes rares moment de sommeil.

_Balancer les dires et les choses_

Il est si difficile de se défaire de tout cela même avec l'énergie du désespoir. Je voudrais tant te revoir dormir là, sur ce lit blanc, je voudrais te voir bouger, murmurer mon nom, faire semblant de dormir et puis étouffer un rire que je n'aurais pas manqué d'entendre. Je me serais rapproché puis, agenouillé près du lit, nos regards se seraient alors croisés, comme pour sceller une promesse.

_Il parait que dans un idéal_

_Je t'emmène en cavale_

Tes ambres contre le gris glacé de mes prunelles.

J'aurais fait mine d'être fâché, j'aurais sans doute grogné pour te voir éclater de rire et puis... Et puis tes lèvres se seraient jointes aux miennes et ensembles nous aurions entreprit une belle ronde au pays des amoureux.

Aujourd'hui, je suis pieds et poings liés face à ce destin.

_Prisonnier du temps qui passe_

Je me lève enfin et mes pas me mènent vers la fenêtre. Je m'installe, là, sur le rebord. A cet endroit où nous regardions l'incessant duel entre Aurore et Nott, les deux impératrices du ciel.

Comment s'émerveiller face à cette aube qui apportera le jour et ses belles couleurs ? Dites-moi comment supporter le départ d'un être qu'on a chéri plus que tout ? Comment sourire après la séparation ? Comment marcher sur ce chemin sans attrait alors que mes plus belles années sont désormais derrière moi ?

Car tu as été cette lumière dans ma vie, Hermione, ce vent qui m'a poussé vers des lendemains meilleurs. Moi pauvre nomade qui a toujours cherché un endroit où poser ses bagages bondées d'ignorance, après avoir traversé des déserts d'infidélités et des oasis sans saveur, sans aucune belle parole à boire pour étancher mon coeur desséché, je suis parvenu sur cette plaine déserte mais pleine d'avenir.

_Il parait que c'est un drôle de jeu_

_Qu'on ne peut faire qu'à deux_

Tu m'as appris a cultivé ce grain que tu as appelé "amour" et je l'ai soigneusement arrosé, même si au départ, j'ai été un bien piètre jardinier. Mais à force de persévérance, j'ai vu le fruit de mes efforts : une belle plante tournée vers le soleil, heureuse d'être aimée et de pouvoir aimer en retour. Si j'ai pu conjuguer le verbe "aimer" c'est uniquement grâce à toi.

_Il parait que c'est un drôle de jeu_

_Qu'on ne peut faire qu'à deux_

Et aujourd'hui, que faire de tous ces souvenirs ?

_Flash Back_

- Je t'en prie, rends-moi ma baguette, Draco !

- Pas avant que tu n'ais accepté de mettre cet uniforme.

- T'es un gros pervers !

- Peut-être mais heureux de l'être surtout quand je t'imagine...

- Draco ! coupa-t-elle, tout en songeant au sort Impardonnable qu'elle utiliserait contre le Serpentard dès qu'elle parviendrait à mettre la main sur sa baguette magique. Pitié ! Il faudrait un miracle pour que je puisse rentrer dans mon ancien uniforme !

- Mais arrête avec ça, puisque je te dis que tu n'as pas grossi, juste pris des formes là où...

Le regard noir d'Hermione lui fit regretter sa dernière remarque. Déglutissant, il la regarda s'approcher puis, tout à coup, elle leva la main ; mais loin de recevoir la gifle qu'il attendait, ce fut la jupe plissée qui lui atterrit sur la tête.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à le mettre cet uniforme mais moi... Pas question que je me ridiculise ! Et pour mes formes...

_Fin du Flash Back_

Toutes mes plaisanteries, mes bêtises, mes paroles blessantes... elles sont si loin et si proches à la fois. Juste à tendre la main pour ouvrir un tiroir et ma mémoire me dévoilera tous ces anciens moments passés avec toi.

La porte s'ouvre mais je ne prends pas la peine de me tourner vers celle-ci. Je sais déjà qui est cette âme qui vient me déranger si tardivement, pour rien.

« Draco, tu devrais te coucher, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te monte quelque chose à manger. Tu manges si peu ces…

- Non, merci, dis-je sèchement.

- Je t'en prie, mon chéri... Combien de temps crois-tu tenir ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra pour mourir...

Juste une provocation, une façon de dévoiler mes pensées les plus sombres à cette femme qui n'est autre que ma mère, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, et qui après avoir perdu son mari lors de la guerre, s'apprête à perdre son fils unique, trop lâche pour survivre.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Je sais très bien ce que je dis ! De toute façon, que crois-tu savoir de moi ? Personne ne sait ce que je suis vraiment… personne sauf elle, et elle est partie !

- Draco...

Je baisse la tête, signe que je ne souhaite plus combattre avec elle ni avec quiconque, désormais. J'ai toujours été lâche, et ça ne sera jamais autrement surtout sans Hermione.

_A toujours courber l'échine_

- Va-t-en… Je ne veux voir personne.

- Hermione n'aurait...

- Ne prononce plus ce nom ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir d'elle !

_A renier son origine_

Je ne veux plus me souvenir d'elle car nos serments, elle les a emportés avec elle, sans même me consulter.

Comme toutes les femmes, Hermione a trouvé un amant bien plus passionnant en Thanatos. Et moi qui l'aie crue comme un enfant qui croit en toutes ces légendes. Moi qui croyais que l'avenir ne serait fait que d'amour, d'ébats, de rire, de disputes et de réconciliations, parce que nous étions des amoureux célébrés par la Vie.

Aujourd'hui, comment croire en demain ?

_Pendu sur terre en overdose_

Des rêves, je n'en ai plus puisqu'ils étaient les tiens, les nôtres et que ces derniers se sont malheureusement envolés avec ton dernier souffle glacé, en emportant une moitié de moi. Ce n'était pas ainsi que je concevais notre existence.

_Il parait que dans un idéal_

_Je t'emmène en cavale_

Je suis vide. Je suis si seul. J'ai si froid ; les saisons ne sont hélas plus pour moi.

_Prisonnier du temps qui passe_

- Hermione serait déçue de te voir ainsi ? persiste ma mère.

Agacé, je la toise du regard.

- Puisqu'elle n'est plus là, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait l'être.

L'absence...

- Rattrape ce bonheur qui t'a échappé et dont elle t'avait offert le fil.

- Comment ?

J'observe le ciel qui se décolore lentement. Je ne perçois nulle merveille à l'horizon pas plus que je ne discerne un avenir dans les lignes de ma main. Visiblement, rien ne me retient ici.

- Comment alors que c'était _nous_ et pas seulement _moi_ ? Aimer…

_Il parait que c'est un drôle de jeu_

_Qu'on ne peut faire qu'à deux_

- Puise au fond de toi pour te relever, Draco.

Puiser au fond de moi alors que j'ai cette impression flagrante et destructrice d'avoir trop aimé, tout donné… de n'avoir rien laissé pour _lui_ alors que je pensais le contraire lorsque tu étais encore là, près de moi. Poignardée, mon cœur a trop saigné et l'espoir qui y était contenu s'est écoulé jusqu'à ne plus être.

- Je n'ai plus rien en moi...

Des pleurs s'élèvent soudain comme s'_il_ cherchait à me faire dire autre chose, hélas _il_ ne fait que m'opprimer au lieu de me délivrer.

- Retrouve ses rêves et réalise-les pour elle... Si tu oublies Hermione, elle partira en fumée ; si au contraire tu gardes son souvenir au chaud au fond de ton coeur, elle vivra à travers toi. Elle était ton ange de son vivant, elle le sera toujours même malgré sa mort. Et puis… pense au bébé. Il te réclame.

Un bébé…

_Il parait que c'est un drôle de jeu_

_Qu'on ne peut faire qu'à deux_

Ce petit être si chétif, trop pleurnichard, trop présent - alors qu'_elle, elle_ est silencieuse -, m'a éloigné de la seule femme que je chérissais comme un fou, comme un possédé.

Je voulais seulement un enfant de toi, Hermione ; juste un autre ange à mes côtés, une partie de toi et de moi réunies dans un trésor inestimable… notre trésor.

Comme un futur papa gâteux, j'ai imaginé mon enfant entre tes bras. Je me voyais déjà pester contre cet affamé qui te réclamerait et m'éloignerait de toi, le temps que tu lui donnes le sein. Je me voyais déjà hurler contre ses cris qui te réveilleraient durant la nuit, me laissant seul entre les draps de notre lit.

_Flash Back_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un « Tadaaaaa » sonore se répercuta dans la pièce. Assis en tailleur sur le lit, Draco leva les yeux vers le seuil de la chambre là où se tenait Hermione, bras levés, large sourire sur les lèvres et vêtue dans une tenue plus que saugrenue. Perplexe, il fronça un sourcil.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? s'étonna-t-elle en restant dans la même posture aguichante.

- Te voir accoutrée de deux écharpes aux couleurs de Serpentard, l'une attachée à la taille et l'autre sur la poitrine, c'est assez… attends, je cherche…. Surprenant pour ne pas dire grotesque.

La colère colora les joues d'Hermione, ce que malheureusement Draco prit pour de la rougeur.

- Ne t'en veux pas, mon cœur, tout le monde peut manquer de goût… même si c'est tous les soirs avec toi.

- Espèce de sale fouine sans cervelle ! hurla-t-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle laissant le jeune homme déconcerté.

- Bon, je crois que t'as fait une belle et énième boulette, Draco, dit-il en se levant.

Il quitta leur chambre et, hurlant le nom de la Gryffondor, la rechercha dans tout le manoir. Encore heureux que sa mère ne soit pas présente, il aurait été assez gêné qu'elle découvre Hermione dans cette tenue.

_Mais quelle idée aussi de s'habiller avec des écharpes_, songea-t-il en ouvrant une nouvelle porte, sans succès. _Elle ne pouvait pas se ramener en nuisette ou je ne sais pas moi, carrément nue ! Non il a fallu qu'elle réfléchisse et me sorte ça, franchement…_

Au bout de quinze minutes de vaines recherches, Draco remonta dans leur chambre. Lorsque sa chère épouse daignerait arrêter sa bouderie, elle saurait où le rejoindre. Il poussa la porte et, stupéfait, il vit la Gryffondor allongé sur le lit. Cette dernière lisait tranquillement un livre comme si de rien n'était.

- Et dire que je te cherchais partout !

- Et oui, cette fois-ci je n'étais ni dans la cuisine ni dans les autres pièces du manoir. On voit à quel point tu tiens à moi, sale fouine, dit-elle sur un ton glacial. Monsieur n'est même pas capable de passer toute une nuit à me rechercher. Quinze minutes, c'est vraiment le minimum.

Adossé contre la porte - qu'il avait refermée -, les bras croisés, Draco observa fixement la jeune femme.

- Chaque soir c'est le même scénario qui se répète : madame emploie tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour me séduire, mais allez savoir pourquoi ils sont toujours…

- Grotesques, termina-t-elle, dépitée.

- Tiens, tu es enfin d'accord avec moi ?

Elle se rassit et croisa les bras, boudeuse.

- Je vais finir par croire que je suis nulle pour t'exciter.

- Détrompe-toi, dit-il amusé, rien qu'à te voir je le suis, mais…

Il s'avança puis se planta devant elle, la surplombant. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui.

- Passer des jours et des jours au lit, c'est super agréable comme exercice surtout avec toi mais y'a un moment où il est préférable de se reposer.

- Mais Draco, je…

Tristement, Hermione baissa les yeux. Ses mains se crispèrent autour du drap qu'elle tenait fermement. Ses épaules se secouèrent alors qu'un sanglot lui échappait.

Le lit s'affaissa puis des bras l'encerclèrent. Elle se laissa aller contre cet homme qu'elle aimait envers et contre tous, cet homme pour qui elle donnerait sa vie, ce seul homme à qui elle souhaitait offrir ce présent qu'hélas elle ne pouvait lui offrir.

Un autre sanglot lui échappa.

La main de Draco se posa sur sa tête et caressa lentement ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, sincèrement…

Elle leva les yeux et rencontrèrent ceux, légèrement brouillés de Draco. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, le cœur serré.

- Ne le sois pas.

- Si ! C'est moi qui ai sorti cette idée stupide.

- Elle était loin d'être stupide, objecta-t-elle.

- Oh, que si ! J'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête, juste pour pouvoir me vanter. Je t'aime plus que tout et chaque jour qui passe me prouve que j'ai bien fait de te céder mon cœur. Pour le moment, tu me suffis amplement.

- Tu ne veux plus…

- Si ! Bien sur que j'en veux un et même deux ! Mais pas comme ça, pas si tu dois stresser chaque fois que tu fais un test, pas si nos rapports doivent ressembler à un marathon sans amour, pas si on doit se disputer pour ça… Je veux un enfant de toi mais je veux que ça vienne naturellement, pas que l'on y pense à chaque fois que l'on fait l'amour, tu me comprends ?

- Je comprends surtout que tu abandonnes à cause de moi…, lâcha-elle chagrinée. Et dire qu'on avait même choisi les prénoms… Alors, tu abandonnes Fiona et Ewan ?

- Je n'abandonne pas ! On est encore bien jeune. On l'aura notre petit diable mais laissons faire les choses. En journée, tu travailles énormément pour le ministère et si le soir tu dois en plus t'épuiser avec moi… tu vas bientôt être plus bonne à rien. Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je crains déjà le pire.

Souriant, il pinça son nez comme il avait toujours l'habitude de faire depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, depuis cette sixième année durant laquelle elle avait pris conscience de la fragilité de Draco en le surprenant seul, les larmes aux yeux, devant le miroir des toilettes. Voir le Serpentard dépossédé de sa carapace froide l'avait plus que troublée et le fait qu'Harry, à cette époque, ait passé l'année scolaire à soupçonner Draco d'être devenu un mangemort n'avait fait qu'attirer son attention sur le Serpentard.

- Et si on se faisait une semaine idyllique tous les deux dans un pays exotique ? proposa-t-il.

- Bonne idée ! Je suis dans la bonne période et en plus certains fruits pourront m'aider à…

Le baiser que lui imposa Malfoy la fit taire pour un bon moment. Lorsque enfin leurs lèvres se descellèrent, elle vit une légère pointe d'irritation marquer le visage du blond.

- C'est une semaine de vacance pas une semaine vouée à la procréation, entendu ?

- Depuis quand sais-tu te montrer aussi attentionné envers autrui ? releva-t-elle, amusée.

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Depuis que « autrui » c'est toi, Hermione, et que je ne tiens pas à te perdre.

- C'est pas demain la veille que je quitterai ta vie, promit-elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Hélas, je le sais, fit-il faussement accablé. C'est difficile de se défaire des Gryffondor.

- Sale fouine, va !

- Je sais, ma lionne adorée.

Draco l'emporta dans sa chute. Emprisonnée entre ses bras, elle le regarda soudainement plus espiègle.

_Il parait que c'est un drôle de jeu_

_Qu'on ne peut faire qu'à deux_

- Vu que t'es au garde à vous…

- Hermione, soupira-t-il.

- Quoi ? fit-elle innocente.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est l'envie d'être mère qui t'a rendue impudique !

Songeuse, elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Et bien… disons qu'en matière de procréation, on est bien obligé d'appeler un chat un chat, donc pour ce soir j'ai besoin de ton…

Il la bâillonna de sa main.

- Pitié, pense à ce qu'on dira à Ewan ou Fiona lorsqu'on lui racontera comment on la conçu. Avoue que la méthode romantique ça le fait beaucoup mieux que la méthode encyclopédie.

- Je crois que tu as raison. Bon, mon cher mari adoré, acceptez-vous d'honorer votre femme de la plus belle manière qui soit ?

- J'avoue que là, c'est bien mieux formulé.

Elle se pencha alors à son oreille.

- Et après, tu me feras rageusement l'amour.

- On passera ce passage au petit, dit-il en remontant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Les larmes montent une nouvelle fois, finalement je n'ai plus envie de les réfréner. Je souhaite qu'elles inondent ma mémoire et effacent ces souvenirs dont je ne veux plus.

Depuis la pièce contiguë, les pleurs du bébé - que je ne parviens toujours pas à nommer « mon fils » - se mêlent aux miens. Suis-je aussi mauvais pour ne pas accourir vers ce petit être qui réclame seulement ma présence, celle de son père ? Sans aucun doute, oui.

- Je ne pourrai pas sans toi, Hermione, dis-je comme si elle était à mes côtés. Je ne pourrai pas… désolé.

Est-il possible de changer ce qui a été ?

Je remarque alors que ma mère a quitté ma chambre. Mon regard tombe alors sur la table de chevet. Signe du destin ? Peut-être…

_Flash Back_

- Ne touche pas à ça ! s'écria-t-elle en lui prenant l'objet des mains qu'elle replaça dans son boîtier.

- Pourquoi ? C'était un ancien cadeau de Weasley ?

- Non, Draco. Il me vient de Mc Gonagall, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le tiroir de la table de chevet.

- Ah bon ? Et en quel honneur te l'a-t-elle offert ? Pour tes résultats extraordinaires lors des examens ?

- Non, c'était pour m'aider à suivre tous les cours. C'est un retourneur de temps.

- Par Merlin ! Je n'en avais jamais vu !

Hermione éclata de rire face à la mine ahurie de Draco.

- Et pourquoi, la vieille de m'en a-t-elle pas donné un ?

- Tu aurais été capable de l'utiliser pour remonter le temps juste pour te permettre de gagner tes matchs contre Harry, affirma-t-elle en fermant le tiroir avant de se relever.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

Féline, elle s'approcha du jeune homme puis l'enlaça.

- Je te connais, ma p'tite fouine adorée, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je hais ce surnom… Tu ne voudrais pas me prêter ton retourneur juste pour effacer ce mauvais souvenir de la mémoire collective ?

- Non, Draco. On ne joue pas avec le temps.

_Fin du Flash Back_

On ne joue pas avec le temps, m'avais-tu dit. Est-ce que tu m'en voudras beaucoup d'avoir joué avec Chronos, simplement pour te retrouver ? Peu importe, puisque tu ne le sauras jamais.

Je sèche mes larmes puis me relève difficilement. D'un pas lent, tel un zombie, je me dirige vers cette table de chevet. Je l'ouvre et aperçois ce coffret à l'intérieur duquel se trouve ce pendentif qui te refera revenir parmi les vivants.

_Prisonnier du temps qui passe_

Plus vraiment. Je serai enfin libéré d'un présent qui m'est devenu insupportable, moi qui refuse cette nouvelle vie pour l'ancienne parce que dans mes rêves, Un et Un faisaient Trois et non pas Deux.

Je ferme les yeux alors que les pleurs du bébé redoublent d'intensité, malgré les bonnes paroles de ma mère, et que mon cœur se serre face à ma faiblesse. Ma mère me supplie de venir le voir mais je ne peux pas…

Je donne un léger mouvement au pendentif. Je sens étrangement que je perds pied, et lorsque je rouvre les yeux.

_S'avouer que plus rien ne menace en face_

Je vais juste empêcher une rencontre, une scène dont tu n'aurais jamais dû être témoin ; celle d'un Serpentard pleurant lamentablement dans les toilettes.

OoO

Alors qu'elle sortait hâtivement de la boutique, Hermione percuta une personne. Elle marmonna de rapides excuses et, inquiète pour son petit trésor, elle voulut continuer sa route. Malheureusement, sa victime ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Celle-ci l'agrippa au bras.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, réitéra-t-elle, excédée.

- J'ai entendu, Granger, je ne suis pas sourd.

En entendant la voix railleuse, elle consentit enfin à se retourner pour faire face à l'homme. Ce dernier la dévisageait avec ce même sourire narquois qu'elle lui avait connu lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

- Je reprends mes excuses, répliqua-t-elle. Lâche-moi, Malfoy.

- Là c'est bien toi. Tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que tu t'étais enfin décidée à courber l'échine devant moi après des siècles. Quel beau moment ! Recommence tes excuses, ça me fera plaisir.

- Va au diable !

- Je voudrais bien mais c'est une croyance moldue, à ce que je sache.

- Que me veux-tu, Malfoy, surtout après toutes ces années ?

- Un, que tu me traites avec respect. Deux, que tu fasses souffrir Potter et Weasley pour moi. Et trois, que TU ailles au diable.

- Mes réponses sont non, non et... j'irai bien pactiser avec le diable s'il voulait me débarrasser de toi à nouveau. Maintenant, daigneras-tu enfin me relâcher ?

- Je reviens d'une long exil et toi… toi tu m'accueilles ainsi, sans aucune joie. Nous pouvons tout de même oublier notre ancien différend et discuter comme deux anciens camarades qui se retrouvent. Qu'en penses-tu, Granger ?

Cette proposition venant du Serpentard, l'étonna.

- Je…

- Maman ! Maman !

A sa plus grande surprise, Malfoy lâcha le bras d'Hermione. Curieux, il observa cette petite fille, rousse cuivrée, qui venait de plonger dans les bras de sa mère.

- Qui y'a-t-il… ?

- Fiona, termina Draco.

- Oui, son prénom c'est Fiona. Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. J'aurais voulu appeler ma fille ainsi.

- Ah, bon ?

Un sentiment étrange immergea tout comme des bribes d'images qui n'avaient rien à voir avec leur présent.

_Il parait que dans un idéal_

_Je t'emmène en cavale_

- Chéri !

Draco détourna les yeux d'Hermione et les reporta sur cette jeune femme qui, l'appelait au loin au milieu des flâneurs qui déambulaient sur le chemin de Traverse.

- C'est ta femme ?

- Oui, Lena. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a deux ans.

- Elle est très jolie.

« Comme toi », faillit-il exprimer sans savoir pourquoi.

- Dis-moi, elle ne serait pas enceinte ? s'enquit Hermione alors que la jeune femme brune se rapprochait et que son ventre arrondi se faisait plus flagrant.

- Oui, admit-il. Il sera là pour avril.

- Un enfant… Tu verras ça vous change la vie. C'est une fille ou…

- Un garçon, répondit-il. J'aimerai beaucoup l'appeler…

« Ewan », dirent-ils en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

- A croire que dans un monde parallèle, nous avons été ensembles.

- Tu le penses sérieusement ?

_« Tes ambres contre le gris glacé de mes prunelles. » _Une phrase d'un autre temps, d'un autre monde…

Ils secouèrent la tête, en même temps, comme s'ils cherchaient à ôter ces souvenirs qui ne pouvaient être les leurs.

- Non, on est très trop différents, Granger. Voyons.

La brune passa son bras sous celui de Draco, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

- Allons-y, Draco ! dit-elle après avoir salué Hermione et sa petite fille.

- Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons, vu que je repars à Vancouver. C'était tout de même une belle surprise de te revoir, Granger. A un de ces jours.

- A un de ces jours, Malfoy.

_Prisonnier du temps qui passe_

- Maman, c'était qui le monsieur ?

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux pour voir son mari qui sortait de la boutique d'en face, visiblement très troublé.

- Papa ! s'écria la petite Fiona qui courut sauter dans les bras de son père.

- Je croyais vous avoir perdus ! Vous auriez dû attendre dans la librairie, lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec la fouine ? demanda-t-il, fâché, sa fille dans les bras.

- Rien, une conversation entre anciens élèves. C'était même étonnant d'avoir eu une conversation civilisée avec lui, alors qu'au départ je n'aurais pas parié dessus.

- Il a changé ?

- Je crois bien que oui. Il a trouvé l'amour…

Elle regarda dans leur direction, croisant le regard de Malfoy qui s'était retourné au même moment.

_Il parait que c'est un drôle de jeu_

_Qu'on ne peut faire qu'à deux _

Finalement, le Serpentard lui tourna le dos et, sa femme à son bras, se perdit au milieu de la foule

- Peut-être que dans un idéal…, murmura-t-elle alors que son cœur se serrait étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce qu tu dis ?

- Rien, sourit-elle en embrassant son mari sur la joue. Je t'aime Ron.

- Moi aussi, Hermione.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, maman !

- Je n'en doute pas, ma chérie.

**OoO Fin OoO**

Voilà ce que j'aime dans l'écriture et l'imagination : se permettre tout même si ça ne suit pas le chemin établi. _Il paraît que dans un idéal _c'est un Draco/Hermione qui serait loi… pour moi, et je suis fière de le dire, même si on me casse la tête à dire que seul Ron/Hermione se fera au livre 7. Je le sais, ça, je suis pas naïve au point de croire que JKR le fera alors qu'elle a dit quarante millions de fois qu'elle ne le ferait pas. C'est juste de l'ordre de l'imaginaire. Et pour faire plaisir au fan de ce couple, mon Draco a rétabli ce qui devait être. Donc chacun à sa place.

Les uns se réjouiront de la fin, d'autres au contraire vont sans doute aller chercher les mouchoirs et m'envoyer ensuite la facture, lol.

Et vous votre idéal, c'est quoi ?

Bisous.

Ps : je pense qu'il y en a certains qui seront à la Japan Expo donc j'espère qu'on se croisera même si on ne se connaît pas (là je parle pas des membres de ff-fr, lol). Bonne expo à ceux qui iront !


End file.
